


Unconventional Conventioners

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Fluff, Frustration, Hicsqueak, Potions Convention, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa has been trying to get Hecate to go out more since her confinement was lifted but with very little luck. Perhaps she needed to be blunt and open about what she wants and tempt Hecate in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Unconventional Conventioners

“You know that there is a big world out there full of wonder and unforgettable experiences and that you’re missing it, don’t you? Pippa was getting a little exasperated with Hecate’s unwillingness to travel much further than the local witching towns by broom since her confinement had been lifted. She did understand that despite her refusal to admit it that Hecate was likely a little or a lot frightened. “And it’s not like you have to brave them on your own either. I’m here, Ada and Dimity are too, and we’d love to take you out and show you things and places we think you’d enjoy.” But it was no use, Hecate remained firm in her stance that local is quite sufficient thank you and continued to refuse.

In truth the recent arguements over this really upset Pippa, as all she was trying to do was to help Hecate into the wider world safe in hers and her friends presence. She couldn’t bear to think of Hecate still trapped at Cackle’s but now by her own fear. Perhaps if the journey was tempting enough she might waiver? It was the only thing she could think of, but what would make her want to?

The idea that came to her was a desperate one, but perhaps it might work if indeed Hecate did have romantic feelings towards her, which she’d suspected she had for a while now by the growing closeness between them, but the brunette seemed too frightened of this as well. She’d been wanting to gently manoeuvre them towards something more, but to no avail. Perhaps it was time to be blunt? She would try one last time and one final fight about it and if this didn’t work then there really was no hope.

She waited until after their usual Thursday chess game and dinner before she summoned the tickets and reservation, pushing them across the table towards Hecate “Theres a massive potions symposium and seminar happening at one of the biggest hotels and conference centre in Brighton. Witches from all over the world wil be attending, some of which I know you greatly admire and have had correspondence with over the years. So I’ve got us two entrance tickets and the best suite in the whole hotel. Unfortunately there’s only one bed in it so you’d also have to sleep with me, but to be honest I’ve wanted to take you to bed with me for a very long time.” Pippa leant forward and stroked Hecate’s cheek, tilting her head and whispering only millimetres from her lips, giving the love of her life the chance to pull back and reject her and the offer if she so wished “No more arguements, you’re coming.” Hecate didn’t disagree. Partly because the thought of being in bed with Pippa was far too distracting and partly because for the first time in her life she was tasting the sweetness that were Pippa’s lips.


End file.
